


Trying my Best

by pava



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pava/pseuds/pava
Summary: David is a bad cook,Otis is a bad turtle andRichard is madly in love
Relationships: Captain Allen/Richard Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Trying my Best

**Author's Note:**

> just a little heads up: english is not my first language, but, just like david, im trying my best ;;;

Usually David would still be at work around this time of the day, but today was different. There was a good reason for him to be home five hours early. A mission, so to speak and a top secret one at that.  
Today, on the thirteenth day of july his beloved husband would be celebrating his 43th birthday and unbeknownest to him, David had something planned.  
Granted, he knew Richard hated suprises, but ot was just a little something to show him his appreciation.

With his husbands cookbook at hand, david tried his very best to separate egg yolk from egg white, and though he failed three times, he eventually made it. "Hah! See, Otis? That's how its done!", the SWAT captain exclaimed proudly to his pet turtle, that was sitting on the counter next to him, happily munching on some lettuce.  
"Let's see what's next..."  
Leaning over to take a closer look at the recipe, David nodded knowingly. So unlike a man, that was baking a cake for the very first time in his life. "Ah, yes. Baking soda and flour!", he stated. Gathering the incredients and pouring them into a messuring cup, david almost fucked it up again by dumping the entire bag of flour into it. Close one, he thought and sighed in relief.  
"Now we need milk, sugar and butter, before we can knead it into a dough." No sooner said than done and David was wrists deep in the sticky...whatever it was. The SWAT captain couldnt help but grumble in discontent. How was it even possible for his husband to find this anywhere near fun to do this multiple times a week? Baking is the worst, but he had to pull through...for Richard's sake!  
Kneading bravely through the pain, the mass in his bowl slowly began to look something alike to one of Richards famous fruitcake doughs...as far as David could tell at least.  
Better get this over with sooner than later, he thought and rummaged through the kitchens cabinets to find himself a baking pan and dump the stupid dough inside. 

"Done! Fingers crossed I won't burn down the kitchen again this time, Otis!", David joked halfheartedly, trying not to think of that one time where he tried himself on meatloaf and- well, let's just say it lead to them having to buy a whole new kitchen.

The cake was done by the time David finished cleaning up and about half an hour before Richard would be back home. Sitting the baked goods down on the table in the livingroom to cool and next to otis sleeping just there, David got some well deserved rest as well. Finally. he had truely earned himself a break.

Time flew by and soon he heard a key turning in the front door. Jumping up, David was smiling brightly and made a mad dash for the door just like an overexcited child. "Richie!", he yelled and almost ran over his smaller husband who obviously hadn't processed why David was home before him. Hugging him back nonetheless, Richard couldn't help but wonder what all of this was about.  
Today was just his Birthday and-   
Oh, right...his Birthday.  
"Good afternoon, dearest.", he sighed back with a small smile and detached himself from the taller man to look up at him. "Why are you-" "Let's talk later, honey! You might want to follow me into the livingroom  
first." "Oh goodie...", Richard sighed. "I think i told you i don't want any kind of suprise for my Birthday, Dave..."   
David just smiled down at his husband and nodded. "I know, i know, but me and Otis still made you something. Come one, pleaseee!" "Fine, but hurry."   
Taking Richards hand, David hurried into the livingroom where his suprise was already waiting for them.   
"And- TA-DAAA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RICHIE!", David cheered and made room for Richard to take in the scene. Unfortunately...he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for. "David Allen! I told you multiple times not to feed Otis on the table, haven't I?", crossing his arms, Richard sighed and shook his head in dissapointment. "I...didn't fed- OH NO! OTIS!" "what....?", Richard exclaimed, watching his husband storming over to the table and pulling their turtle away from the cake it has just been eating. "Bad turtle! I made that cake for papa!"   
And it finally clicked in Richards head. "You made that cake...for me? On your own?" , he asked, deflating slightly. "Originally, yes...god, I'm so sorry, Richie...All i wanted was to do something nice for you and i fucked it up big time."   
Though perplexed, Richard couldn't help but chuckle as he approached the older man to hug him tight. "And you did, you big Idiot! Thank you so much!" "You mean...you're not mad at me?" "Don't be silly, Dave! I greatly appreciate the gesture and besides, the kitchen is still intact. That's a progress, don't you think?"   
Still chuckling, David tightly hugged his husband back with the brightest smile. "I love you so much, honey." "i love you too, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! especially if youre part of the gang! love you all, my dear fruitcakekers 💕💕💕


End file.
